


Happy hunting

by Coldlady4



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Gen, Hunting, One Shot, Yule, femaleEivor, postgame, wolfs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28241955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldlady4/pseuds/Coldlady4
Summary: I will be editing this at some point but happy Yule times to everyone
Relationships: Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 17





	Happy hunting

**Author's Note:**

> I will be editing this at some point but happy Yule times to everyone

Randvi’s face is neutral and already in deep concentration as she mulls over the reports covering the allegiance map in front of her.

Upon hearing Eivor enter the room Randvi meant her gaze . 

“Hello my love “

My Scouts have reported seeing a pack of wolfs on the border of Ravensthorpe, 

At least it’s not snowing or as gloomy outside. Eivor was making her way out of the room when Randvi  
Shouted behind her “ remember we have the Yule feast tonight .” 

“How could I never forget about that .” Eivor replied

The settlement had been decorated with spectacular displays and games for all .Not even the chillingly cold that coved the land outside could stop the people from getting together. Above the sky Sýnin kept watchful eye on the Land .

she takes a step back from the middle of the clearing, She looks around the looking for anything, absolutely anything that might distract her in the right direction.

Eivor’s heart quickened. she looks just like randvi . Evior thought as she looked at the stranger from a short distance away.

Her hair was braided the same way as Randvi’s tho the colour of it different .She stood tall with pride and courage 

“Hello stranger , I’m Evior wolf kissed of the raven clan. “who may you be ?”said Evior sizing the stranger up with a unreadable expression on her face .

“Kassandra Eagle Bearer.” Kassandra replied wary 

“That’s quite a name, come let us Hunt those wolfs together ” 

“your not a sexton nor are you a Dane where do you hail from?”

“I come from a place long since gone it was small and shitty but beautiful in it’s own way .” Evior could hear the tension that lingered behind Kassandra’s words.

“Then what brings you to England.”

A loose end, I don’t suppose you have heard about ancient cult 

“It seems fate has set us both on a similar paths yet apart .”Evior replied with a slight smile.

It was quiet, only the wind in the trees was making a sound. 

Eivor took her bow off her shoulder. She takes a deep breath they sneak a little closer towards the wolfs . There they stood holding their breath . Evior drew back the bow. Aiming the arrow she released it. The arrowed hissed through the air and hit its Target . The wolf struggled but eventually fell to the ground.

“That was an extremely skilled shot ." Kassandra said truly amazed with Eivor’s skills . “ ya know you and Randvi are near identical , except she has Cooper hair.” “Tell me more about her?” Kassandra asked Curiosity taking hold “She is strong and courageous , and the smartest person I’ve ever had the honour of being in with.”

“This Randvi you speak of , you speak as someone who’s hopelessly and madly in love.” Kassandra asked emphasising every word 

“Every word Kassandra said was true, but it still makes Eivor laugh” I’m really that easy of verse and song .” 

“Only to those who have been in awe of lovers , I value and honour the memories of those that I have loved in this life as sorrowful as that can be when travelling alone ” 

“Dose she know ?” Kassandra says, turning her head to looking at Eivor in the eye.

“It is Not something we’ve talked in grate detail fate has often kept us from doing so.” They walked on in Silence the weight of the Eivor’s words hit down hard like Thor’s hammer on her mind . The Hunt was nice, it remained her of home . And for the first time in a long time Kassandra could stop pretending to be happy around an other people and be genuinely happy  
Since getting the Staff of Hermes . There was something about being around others That Made her uncomfortable. Maybe it was knowing that she had to wait a long to time until she could rest.

Approaching the longhouse they entered into a warm and jubilant celebrations. The Night began to cast over Ravensthorpe . The Yule festival was in full swing . 

Both women were quick with wit and sharper tongues . Soon a crowd gathered around them some merrily drinking Ale , dancing as they watched on as no one had lasted so long argent Evior at flyting before.

“Malaka you make this look effortless. “Kassandra Said astounded

“And you are worthy of admiration as well as being a worthy rival not many have come close to breasted me .” Evior said


End file.
